1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fire fighting equipment in general, and more precisely to a combination support structured for holding, in a stored mode, both a length of hard suction hose and a pike pole of the types commonly found on fire pumper engines (trucks). The support primarily includes an elongated metal trough structured to support the hard suction hose, with the trough supported by brackets fastened to the fire engine. The brackets are additionally structured for supporting a length of tubing for holding the pike pole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several types of fire hoses normally carried on conventional fire engines today, with the most widely used type being the more commonly known flexible high pressure hoses which the firemen hold while fighting the fires. There are also other larger diameter and shorter sections of hose, referred to as hard suction hoses, which are primarily carried on and used in conjunction with a pumper type fire engine for drawing or sucking water out of an open reservoir with vacuum, such as a swimming pool, lake or pond, and thus the hard nature of the hose prevents it from collapsing under the vacuum. Hard suction hoses are normally around 8 to 11 feet in length, and normally ranging between 4 to 6 inches in diameter, and are substantially more rigid in comparison to the output hoses used to spray water onto fires, and although hard suction hose does posses a degree of flexibility, it is slight. Therefore, these hard suction hoses cannot be coiled or rolled-up for storage on the fire truck as the output fire hoses are, but must be stored substantially straight and preferably in a horizontal and fully supported position on the fire engine.
Another piece of equipment commonly used by firemen is a hooked pole referred in the trade as a pike pole, which generally comprises an elongated handle with a metal hook on one end. The pike pole is used for pulling down small sections of a burning structure for better access into the structure by the fire hose and water spraying therefrom.
The disadvantage involving conventional fire engines and pumper engines in use today is that most are manufactured without any type of supports for the hard suction hoses or the pike poles. The fire departments purchasing the fire engines must specifically order a custom specialized holding rack built for the hard suction hoses and pike poles when ordering the fire engine, as there are currently no ready made supports or clamps offered for this purpose.
While there are several prior art clamping structures or holders for hoses, none of these appear available today, presumably due to significant and apparent shortcomings. One such hose holder is taught by D. Souter in U.S. Pat. No. 1,372,571 issued Mar. 22, 1921. The Souter hose holder includes a wire form bracket attachable to vertical or horizontal surfaces, having a swinging frame supporting a pair of opposing pivoted jaws structured for clamping a hose therebetween. The handles of the pivoted jaws are weighted which helps draw the jaws together around the hose, and when the hose is pulled out from connection with the jaws, helps to maintain the jaws in an open position for reinsertion of the hose. One disadvantage of this device requires the fireman to push up on the relatively heavy hose to reinsert it back into the holder. Another disadvantage is the swinging nature of the holder which would allow the hoses to swing while connected to the fire engine. Another disadvantage of the Souter device is that it only supports the hose in short areas contacted by the clamp, and therefore the majority of the hose is left hanging under its own weight or unsupported.
Another hose holder patented by Souter is taught is U.S. Pat. No. 1,414,834, dated May 2, 1922. This hose holder is also formed of thin metal wire and basically includes a U-shaped bracket affixable to a vertical surface. The U-shaped bracket is affixed with a pivotal member, a section of which serves as the outer side wall. The pivotal member is fitted with a weight which maintains the side wall in an upright position until a person pulls the weight upward, rotating the side wall downward which rolls the hose out of the holder. This device is also not suited for supporting suction connection hoses on a fire engine due to similar disadvantages already mentioned in Souter's previously mention invention. Neither of the Souter devices provide anything for supporting a pike pole.
A suction hose support apparatus is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 1,893,166, which was issued to Fox on Jan. 3, 1933. Fox's support apparatus includes the use of at least two brackets, each consisting basically of a arc-shaped body having two semi-circular seats sized for holding the ends of two suction connection hoses. Each bracket includes a rotatable clamp which retains the hoses securely in position. The brackets are structured for supporting only one small section of the hoses, and not the full length thereof. Also, Fox's support apparatus must be affixed to vertical posts on the fire engine which are not conveniently located on modern fire engines for suitable use as hose supports. Fox's apparatus, like that of Souter's, does not provide structure for supporting a pike pole.